The Red String of Fate
by the-real-Inu-Girl
Summary: Faith changed the lives of many people by stopping one person from living. That one person caused chaos and death to everyone he met and without him ever being born, would Fate's Red String of Fate disappear or would they somehow find each other even though they are worlds apart? Her Red String is very powerful, no man can break it, but even she wonders, can time tear it?


The Red Sting of Fate

Chapter 1

Five Hundred and Fifty Years Ago

I am able to do great things, but people, humans and demons alike think that they can change me, change them. They cannot. Once I tie that knot it is unbreakable. My Red String is something no one can change but only me. Some want it to change, and they beg me, or some sort of god to change their life. Make it better somehow, be it happiness, wealth, power, health or some other aspect of their life that just makes it so unlivable.

I want to show myself and God what I am able to do. To show Him how strong I am, how strong my Red String is. I've changed the lives of many people by stopping one person from living. That one person caused chaos and death to everyone he met and without him ever being born, would my Red String of Fate disappear or would they somehow find each other even though they are worlds apart? As I said before, my Red String is very powerful, no man can break it, but I wonder, can even time tear it apart?

-Faith

* * *

The cave was cold as the priestess descended further into cavern. Small lights forced on the walls of the caves brightened up the only path to the entrance and exit of the cave. The priestess continued walking deeper into the cave until she reached the very end. There on the ground were light posts, buckets of water, and a wounded man wrapped in bandages in the center of it all. He groaned in what was pain or delight, the dressings over his face made it too hard for him to speak. The priestess kneeled before the man and placed the woven basket she was holding beside her. She smiled warmly at him and began to grab the herbs that were in her basket. She started to grind them together in a stone bowl she brought along with her. Once the herb turned into a paste she placed the bowl in front of her. She slowly reached over to the man and carefully started to remove his bandages.

"You are looking better Onigumo, much better than yesterday." The priestess said; a spark of pleasure hidden in her voice. "The ointment must be working; at this rate you'll be better in no time."

She continued taking off all of his bandages until he lay naked in front of her. His body was scarred with burn marks and bruises. Most of his body was just scarred now, his skin tight and wrinkled red but there were still patches of badly burned skin on his legs, torso, face, and feet.

"You may still have a chance Onigumo." The priestess said as she started to apply the medical paste over his skin. "Chances to be able to walk again, the bones in your legs are healing but not as fast as I would have hoped."

Onigumo grumbled in acknowledgment to her words. The priestess continued talking. "Onigumo, if you do in fact heal over time and can move once again, what will you do?" The kind woman waited for no answer for she knew that one will not be given to her.

"Will you continue you old lifestyle as a bandit? Continue to raid villages and rob people of their belongings?" The wounded man had no grumble in reply and so the woman continued her work on healing the man who may never have a chance again.

Once the priestess was done applying the ointment, she bandaged Onigumo and gathered her things to take her leave. "I'll be back to feed you soon, and if not I than Kaede." She smiled at him slightly and turned around to exit the cave.

"Mhhhmm…" Onigumo moaned. The priestess turned around to face him.

"Ki-Kikyo, I…" Onigumo struggled as he spoke. The woman ran to his side and kneeled before him lightly touching his face.

"You mustn't try to speak Onigumo; you'll rip your lips again."

"I'll ch-change Kikyo." Onigumo groaned again. "I'll change for you."

* * *

They sat in a beautiful field, arranged with flowers and the surrounding trees. They sat almost huddled but not touching. Though the landscape was beautiful and the air was pure though there was an awkward aura around the two that sat there.

"What do you mean I can turn human?"

"Inuyasha, I am the keeper of the Shikon Jewel, if it is used than it will no longer be in my possession and I can become an ordinary woman, and you, you can become a human."

"But Kikyo, I don't want to become human; I want to be a full demon." Inuyasha said to her standing up in the process. Kikyo looked up at him with a small frown on her face.

"Not even for me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked away from her his amber eyes finding an interest in something else other than the woman in front of him. He quickly got back down on the ground to meet her gaze.

"Kikyo, you don't get it. I have lived my whole in misery and hatred for humans; I'll just become what I hate." Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo and notice that she was now the one standing. Her face was stern and her eyebrows were drawn together.

"And what about becoming a full demon?" Kikyo yelled at him. "You must hate demons as well for the ways that they have treated you."

Inuyasha stayed silent on the ground, a snarl on his face looking directly at the young priestess. "It's not the same as that Kikyo. I want to become a stronger demon, not some weak human."

Kikyo scoffed, "Think what you will Inuyasha, I just," Kikyo stuttered and started to walk away. "I just thought you were different."

Kikyo left the field of flowers and walked into the surrounding forest heading towards her village. Inuyasha stayed on the ground looking in the opposite direction that his love went. Love. Is that what she is to him? Is that what he is to her? A human and demon can fall in love, and he was proof of it, but can human and half-demon be in love as well? Inuyasha grabbed his head and growled in pain.

"Shit my head is hurting again." Inuyasha grumbled as he started to stand up.

* * *

"Where is…Kikyo?" Onigumo asked struggling as he spoke.

"My sister is resting for the moment." Keade, Kikyo's younger sister said.

"What" he stopped to catch his breath "happened?" Keade had to think for a moment. She knew that Inuyasha and her sister had a connection between them, but what of Onigumo. What was him to her sister?

"She had a fight with a demon." Keade said, not lying yet not telling the whole truth.

"She…she shouldn't have to fight." Onigumo said in pain. Keade stayed quite, she came here from orders of Kikyo to feed him. She still had the bowl full of stew in front of her waiting for it to cool so it won't burn his already seared lips.

"Onigumo" Keade started to pick up the bowl and blew into it. "What are ye to my sister?" The said man stayed quite for a moment, gathering his thoughts in his mind to try and fully understand his feelings, his relationship towards the beautiful priestess.

"Keade, you know what I was before this right?" Onigumo asked slowly gathering his thoughts. Keade nodded. Only she and Kikyo knew who Onigumo was; a merciless bandit who destroyed villages and killed anyone who defied him.

"I was a terrible man who only lived for the joy of greed and lust. After the fire, and after Kikyo saved me, she gave me a whole new look on life. I am only human. There is no such thing as immortality. Not for the humans, demons, Lords, and Princesses. Not for anyone. Keade, I used to think that I could do whatever I pleased and when I wanted to, but Kikyo has taught me otherwise. She has not only healed my wounds, but my heart as well." Onigumo said answering his love's younger sister's question. Though as he said his reasoning, he wasn't talking to Keade anymore, he was just talking, with his human heart.

Keade stayed quiet and continued to feed the wounded bandit. She fed him until he said he couldn't eat anymore and watched him go to sleep soon after. "Onigumo, if what you say is true, then I hope you can make my sister happy. I know the jewel is supposed to be kept in her possession, away from evil hearts and souls, but I just want her to be happy, to be like a normal woman."


End file.
